


Electric Love

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [5]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Background Brick/Blossom, Background Butch/Buttercup, Background Mike Believe/Robin Snyder, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Bubbles Utonium, 'the joy and the laughter', was just as capable of feeling negative things as her sisters and everyone else in the world, she just tried not to let it show... after all, wasn't she supposed to be the light at the end of the tunnel?
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium
Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687597
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: The blues are underappreciated. I don't know how this one got so long but..... I'm not upset about it ???
> 
> Also ?? I am reading back and there are so many plot holes ??? This is what happens when you write really fast without reading back on your pieces before you publish them. In one piece, Boomer mentions that he and Bubbles had twins first, which is not the case, because I changed that a while ago, so I will have to fix that. In reality, they had one first and then the next was a set of twins!! I didn't even realize that I had done that, plllls forgive me :')))

_ef·fer·ves·cent_

_ /ˌefərˈves(ə)nt/ _

_adjective_

_vivacious and enthusiastic._

* * *

Bubbles Utonium was known to be 'the joy and the laughter'. In a myriad of ways, this title was true and incredibly fitting. She'd been known to have a light heart and a constantly soft countenance that almost always held a bright smile and if you spoke to her, she'd more often than not impart you with some positivity. Bubbles, in the papers, was called many things, some demeaning in the way that they reported her to seem ever so childish, despite the fact that they could not see into her brain or read her demeanour like anyone who genuinely did care for her... she had stated to her sisters and her boyfriend- nay, fiance, on several occasions that she felt as though she'd stopped being a child the moment she had been faced with the cold, hard truth that sometimes, you couldn't save everybody, no matter how badly you wanted to. Despite the occasionally demeaning adjectives used to describe her, the words were altogether positive... her favourite was 'effervescent'. 

It may sound a bit childish, but even she could admit that of the three, she did seem the most childish... the word was her favourite because it sounded rather grown-up. How many people knew this word of the tip of their tongue? How many people could spell it without needing to think for a moment? How many people knew the irony that it was to call her, Bubbles, effervescent, as the other definition literally was about bubbles. She found it neat and she found it a rather fun word to bounce around in her head when she couldn't sleep at night... because yes. The joy and the laughter had a hard time falling asleep some nights when her thoughts were too loud. Sometimes, she'd climb into bed with Blossom or Buttercup... either way, it would end with all three of them in one bed, because the other would soon join. 

Some nights, Bubbles was too happy and too excited to sleep. Her head would be reeling at whatever it was that was exciting her until she'd end up falling asleep and dreaming of whatever it was. Other nights, she was kept awake by literal monsters, because apparently, when you were a teenager, bedtime didn't exist in the minds of villains, because they didn't have to feel guilty about keeping five-year-old girls awake on a school night. And then, some nights... Bubbles was kept awake by another type of monsters. Those being the ones in her head that seemed keen on terrorizing her until she could feel her breath catching and she'd be crawling into bed with Blossom, or she'd feel so anxious that she would step onto the balcony to call previously aforementioned fiance... of course now had to be one of those times.

The energy in the air felt different... she didn't want to bother Blossom or Buttercup... for goodness sake, Robin was laying in her bed with her and she couldn't relax for a single moment. After at least two hours of pondering, Bubbles pulled herself out of her bed, careful not to wake anyone else up and floating her way to the balcony. She sighed as she grabbed her phone and hit speed dial, biting her lip as she hoped he would pick up. It rang twice before it was picked up. 

_"Bubbles...? Hey, baby. What's up?"_ His voice was soft, sounding like a whisper and she wondered briefly if he was trying to keep from disturbing anyone just as she was. She bit her lip, sighing, but before she could speak again, his voice cut through again, a little louder this time after the click of a door. _"I know that sigh. You're anxious..."_

She nodded, even though he couldn't see, gently running a hand through her hair. "Yeah..."

_"What's got ya down, sunshine?"_ Boomer asked softly. Bubbles could practically picture it; Boomer sitting on the top step, head resting against the side of the house and with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. That thought at least made her smile... it also made her smile to know that after tonight, they wouldn't have to call each other in the night anymore. But it also meant that she could no longer climb into bed with Blossom or Buttercup when she was too anxious.

"Just... pre-wedding jitters, I guess..." She murmured, hating how she felt guilty even saying it. 

_"That's understandable... the professor still refusing to look at you...?"_ He asked, voice slightly concerned. Bubbles felt her heart pinch.

"Yeah... yeah, he is..." She said, voice shaking as she felt her eyes water. "B-Boomer... do you... do you think they're right...? Do you think we're like... making a big mistake?"

_"Mm... maybe."_ That sent a shock through Bubbles. She hadn't expected that... it stung a bit to hear, but then he continued. _"They might be right that we are getting married young, but I won't ever think it's a mistake. We've been together for a long time... it would happen sooner rather than later anyways, so why not start our life together now?"_

She felt her heart calm it's pounding a bit, nodding. "Y-Yeah... I just... I wish they wouldn't all look at me like that..."

_"I know."_ He agreed, letting out a soft sigh of his own. _"Butch tried to throw a 'bachelor party' and Brick kinda just... sat there, ate his pizza and then... left. I feel like I'm disappointing my dad... except it's worse, because he isn't my dad. He's my older brother who has practically raised me. If it were actually dad, hell, I don't think I would even give a damn."_

"I'm sorry... it's not fair that Brick is being like that..." She pouted.

_"To be fair, it is... because we graduated yesterday and didn't bother to tell anyone we were getting married until right after that... and our wedding is tomorrow."_ He laughed bitterly. _"I know that we're making the right choice- or at least, I know I am, I won't speak for you, but... I think I'm making the right choice for me. It's what I've been working for... but I do wish that maybe we'd been honest and told them before... I think your dad thinks I knocked you up or something..."_

"God, at this point, I wish you had..." 

He snorted, laughing softly. _"That's not true and you know it... you would have felt awful telling your dad that."_

She sighed. Boomer knew her all too well. "Yeah... I know... I just mean because maybe then Blossom would give me a smile... even if it was a pitying one. I feel like she hates me. She probably thinks I'm like... throwing my life away. This is worse than when she found out we had sex..."

Yeah... that had not been a fun night. She hadn't told the professor, even though she had been livid and rampant with worry. Bubbles had cried and cried... because she was scared her sister thought she was a cheap whore or something and also because she wondered what her father would ever do or say if he found out... however, looking back... he would have had a worse reaction to that than this, so she was probably lucky... which hurt to think, because he hadn't even looked in her direction once since they told him. He'd been so upset that he had walked right out of the hall and left. Suddenly, the 'promise ring' they'd all been smiling over as it glittered in the picture the professor took meant something entirely different. Bubbles had wanted to cry on the spot. Boomer had simply gone after the professor and hadn't returned for nearly an hour, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know what they talked about or if they even talked at all...

_"Don't worry, Bubbles... they're gonna come around."_ He had a smile in his voice, a reassuring one at that. Normally, it would have made Bubbles feel better, but this felt entirely different. 

"I hope..." She mumbled, sighing sadly and leaning against the railing. "I would get it if we did this impulsively... but to them, it does seem impulsive, even though it's been official for a while..."

_"Yeah, well they didn't have six months to sort through their emotions like we did, baby."_ He reminded. _"We probably should have just told them... but we didn't. We can't change it now, but we can try and fix it."_

"You think so...?"

_"Mmhmm. Because even though they aren't super happy with us right now, your family loves you..."_

Bubbles bit her lip. "You know that yours does too..."

_"I know."_ He smiled, voice gentle. _"And I love them. Even if Brick is really being hypocritical right now."_

"Yeah..." She murmured, sighing softly. "I just wish everybody could be as happy as we are..."  
  


_"Eventually they will be. In their defense, they do have every right to be upset at us, even if it sucks for, y'know, us."_ She could tell he was about to continue, but his speech was cut short by a soft yawn. 

She laughed softly. "If you're tired, you should go to bed..."

_"Meh... I'm not that tired. Plus... I know you need me right now..."_ He said, voice taking on a soft quality once again, this time from sleepiness.

"Boomer... it's ok. You can go to sleep, I'll be ok." She smiled. "Just wanted to hear your voice for a bit..." 

_"Mm..."_ She could picture his face, cheeks slightly flushed up from feeling flustered. _"Bubbles...?"_

"Yeah...?"

_"I love you."_ He started, a soft sigh coming from his lips and she could tell he'd stood up. _"More than like... anything. And I know that this all kinda sucks right now, but... I'm... I'm gonna make you as happy as I can, ok?"_

"You already make me happy..."

_"I wanna make you even happier than that."_ He laughed softly.

Bubbles cheeks were flushed and she smiled, biting her lip as she leaned against the railing of the balcony. "Thanks... and... I love you too. So much..."

_"My pleasure."_ He murmured. _"You should try and get some sleep, baby... after all, if you still want to, we're getting married today."_

"I want to..." 

_"Sweet."_

She laughed softly, nodding. "Go to sleep..."

_"You too. Sweet dreams, sunshine."_

"Sweet dreams, Boomie..." 

The second the beep came from her phone, she sighed, feeling lonely all over again. The call had soothed her mind an incredible amount, but she still couldn't get over the negative feelings gripping at her. Bubbles arms rested on the white posts, sighing again as she looked out at the starry sky. She could go off for a late-night flight... she could do almost anything to get her mind off of it, but she just couldn't. She knew what everyone thought. They thought she was being selfish. They thought it was unfair of her to keep such a plan from them... to only give them a two-day notice. But that's what she didn't understand. She couldn't tell if it was because they didn't want her to get married so young or if they were more upset that Boomer had asked her to marry him the second they were both eighteen... she wasn't stupid. She knew they weren't going to be happy with her, no matter what they did... which is exactly why she had wanted to keep the joy to herself for a while... and after a while, she'd gotten too scared to say anything.

She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Blossom walk onto the balcony behind her, gently throwing a blanket over Bubbles shoulders. Her oldest sister didn't say anything, instead hopping up to sit on the railing... it probably wasn't sturdy enough for her weight, but did it really matter? She wouldn't be hurt if she fell anyways. Bubbles looked at her, biting her lip as she waited for it. She'd been waiting for two days for Blossom to tell her off... tell her she was being stupid and immature; that she wasn't ready to get married. 

"Are you excited...?" Blossom asked, voice soft and the openness of her eyes indicated that Blossom hadn't been asleep... which meant that she had probably heard the whole conversation. 

"What...?"

"Are you excited for the wedding?" She asked again, tilting her head. "I'm sure you must be. After all, you're the romantic of the family. Though, one could perhaps also argue that we are all romantics, because age has made us all grow rather soft."

Bubbles simply blinked at the girl beside her. "Blossom... if you're going to lecture me, just get it over with. I know what you're thinking. Just say it."

Blossom rolled her eyes, leaning against the beam connected to the roof. "Clearly you don't. I'm not about to lecture you."

"I- what?"

"Bubs... I'm seriously not going to lecture you." She hummed, ankles crossed. "I get it... the appeal of getting married and just... forgetting the rest of the bullshit that comes with being an adult. Just being happy and throwing caution to the wind. Though, personally, I don't think I would get married. Maybe I'd move in with Brick impulsively... that might be nice... Professor would probably have a stroke though."

"Yeah, well. Apparently me actually marrying Boomer is giving him a sort of stroke that prevents him from even acknowledging my existence." 

Blossom snorted softly at that, humming. "It could be worse."

"Literally how."

"You could be pregnant." She hummed, before looking at Bubbles. "You aren't pregnant... right?"

"No, Blossom, I am not pregnant." She rolled her eyes, glaring.  
  
  
"Hey, I'm not judging, I am just saying, it could be worse." Blossom said softly, sighing as she looked off at the sky. "I know you think I'm a prude. Or maybe... maybe you think I'm too serious about everything, but... I do what I do because I don't like taking chances. I didn't tell Brick I liked him because I didn't want to risk it, but Princess unknowingly helped me out. I didn't even- for God's sake, Bubbles, I didn't let him touch me other than a damn kiss or holding hands and a hug for _two years._ Because I don't like straying from plans. I have a plan. Maybe that's bad. It's like... graduate high school at eighteen. Done. Finish college... hopefully early, if I advance enough in my studies, so hopefully at... say, twenty-four. Get married at twenty-five... have a kid or two by the time I'm thirty... I don't think I want more than one or two. Probably just one. You know? I have what I want. I have a really great relationship... I got a full ride to my college of choice and my boyfriend is going too... I have great friends and an even better family... but... sometimes I wish I could stray from my plan and be spontaneous like you are... you're not carefree by any means. We all have the same traumas and the same experiences... but I admire you, Bubbles. You try your best to be so happy and positive and that's so beautiful..."

Bubbles eyes were full of tears as she looked at Blossom, biting her lip and looking up at the moon before her eyes shut tight. "No... I... B-Blossom, maybe I really am being selfish...I love him... and I want him so bad... s-so bad... but am I being stupid...? Am I... am I being selfish?"

She heard Blossom slide off of the railing and then felt her arms wrap around her, pulling her in tight. "It's ok to be selfish... you're one of the least selfish people I know. You fight crime... you give your clothes to charity... volunteer at the shelter... you do so much for everyone. I mean, remember when Butch and Buttercup got into that fight that one time and even though she had called you stupid that same morning...? Remember how she came home about to cry and you tackled her onto the couch and made the professor go on his date with Miss Keane so we could have a girls night to make her feel better and you suffered through scary movies just to make her smile? And then when she asked about watching a rom-com, you didn't even bat an eyelash or tease her, you just put one in and played with her hair and when she said she missed him, you called him right over? Or what about after Brick and I... well, y'know... remember how even though I was really embarrassed, you didn't judge me for a second? Even though I yelled at you when you did it...? I was so worried that everyone was going to find out and then... well, you just smiled and let me gush about how happy I was, even though I was freaking out and you made me feel like I hadn't done anything wrong..."

"B-Because you didn't..." She sniffled, holding onto Blossom. "S-Sex doesn't make you dirty... e-especially not when you love them... a-and you waited a long time, too..." 

"Exactly... you and Boomer have waited a long time. You've been together since we were fourteen... I think... well, I do think you two are very young, but I also know just how much you love each other... plus... he's crazy about you, Bubbles... I don't think there is anyone more deserving of you than him... and I don't think there is anyone who deserves to be so happy as you." Blossom smiled, pulling away to give Bubbles a reassuring look. "Look, I'm... I'm into planning. And I love it. But you aren't. And that's somehow even better, you know? Because you always make fast choices, but you hardly ever make the wrong one. And personally, I think this one is definitely right. So just... go. Be 'selfish'. Marry your guy... be as happy and more than he makes you right now, ok? Maybe I'll even be inspired to be spontaneous myself." 

"You... Blossy, do you really mean that?"

"With my whole heart, Bubbles..." She smiled, holding out her pinky. "A Puff Promise."

Bubbles smiled shakily, letting out a watery laugh and connecting their pinkies, smiling as they were brought to lips and both pinkies were kissed by the other sister. "Thanks... I feel... I feel better..."

"Good... and don't worry about the professor... he's gonna come around... you're one of his little girls and the littlest one at that... he's not disappointed. He's just sad to see us growing up." She smiled. Bubbles knew it hurt Blossom too, the fear of losing a beloved sister to the unknown that was married life. She was moving out after the wedding... Bubbles felt a bit guilty that her sisters hadn't known... that they hadn't truly been able to make the most of their final months together. She decided internally that she was going to make it up to her whenever Blossom or Buttercup got engaged. "Also... Boomer doesn't need to worry either. Brick just has a hard time letting go... Brick just misses him being around already."

"Really...?" She asked softly, giving her a smile, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. 

"Really." She laughed softly. "You should have seen him that night you told us... he literally kept pouting into my neck. He's such a helpless puppy sometimes." 

"Maybe, but that's part of why you love him so much."

"Too true, little sister." She smiled, taking her hand. "We should head back inside and get some sleep... we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow..." 

Bubbles smiled and nodded, following back inside and into the room. She bit her lip. "Can I... can I sleep in the bed with you?" 

Blossom smiled and nodded, tiptoeing to her bed and pulling back the fluffy cover so they could slide in... within the next twenty or so minutes, Buttercup and Robin joined their cuddle pile and Bubbles, despite her nerves regarding her father, hadn't felt better in months.

* * *

Being fourteen was awful. Bubbles knew it, her sisters knew it... everyone on the face of the Earth knew just how awful being fourteen was unless they had yet to turn fourteen. When Bubbles was fourteen, she felt as though she had been robbed of so many happy and positive things and was instead put into the mindset that she had to become responsible. She'd gotten her period a while after their birthday and she knew their father would have absolutely had a stroke had Blossom not already experienced such a 'travesty' as the redhead had put it. Blossom had simply pulled out her cellphone and called over Mama Keane, who quickly came over with supplies and a warm smile, as well as a speech for their dad to appease them... the man had quite literally fainted upon learning that now two of his daughters were on the way to becoming grown women for sure... Buttercup had never been so happy to be the last in something, because judging from the other sisters' experiences, it was nothing fun. 

With her period came the annoying hormones... as well as the changing of her body. Bubbles had never felt like more of a cow in her life than the day she cried because she accidentally had three Twizzlers instead of two as a snack, after already having eaten an entire bowl of pasta. It had taken Blossom nearly an hour to soothe her fragile, very magazine model influenced mind to realize that just because she was developing a rather full chest and a bit of meat on her thighs, it did not mean she was fat. Blossom had used a funny word... Bubbles had a hard time remembering it, but it had definitely made her feel better. Or... it had. For a few days, until someone just had to open their mouth. That day, Bubbles discovered that no matter how nice she was to some people, she would never earn the same respect and kindness in return... she learned that some people were truly just mean down to their core.

It had been when she'd first walked into the girls' locker room for cheer practice. She'd been quiet, mainly because some of the upperclassmen made her a little nervous, but she liked everyone on the team, so it wasn't too bad... even Princess was on the team and she didn't mind that too much. Until she heard a group of girls she'd thought were her friends talking about her, led by no one other than Princess Morbucks herself. "-seriously she's such a heifer!"

"I saw her eyeing some cookies the other day in the cafeteria. Thank God she walked away. It's a wonder she even fits in her uniform." One of the girls laughed. Bubbles felt her stomach sink, a hand wrapping around her waist with insecurity. "She's so fat."

"Now I know why she really got her name... Bubbles, because she's round just like them!" The group all began laughing and Bubbles swallowed, eyes watering. 

She took in a breath. She remembered what Blossom had told her. Words were just words. She walked in, crossing her arms. "I am not fat."

The girls all froze in surprise, looking at her in shock before Princess let out a loud laugh. "Are you stupid to add to it? You're 'not fat'? Have you seen your thighs? They look like tree trunks and have about as much cellulite on them to match the bark!"

Bubbles felt the words hit her heart, but tried to shake it off. "I'm not fat. I'm curvy! I-I have a perfectly healthy BMI!"

"Who told you that? Your pencil of a sister? She probably just didn't have it in her to tell you how disgusting your body is! Miss Everything Nice and all!" She snorted. "Just accept it! They're both prettier than you and that's saying something, since one looks like a freaky little rat and the other looks like a butch lesbian! And even then you're hideous! Shame you don't have more money. You could totally qualify for lipo." 

That's what made her demeanour crack. It wasn't that she was so thoroughly insulted, but rather the insults also thrown at her sisters. She swallowed softly, swallowing down her tears as she turned on her heel to walk out of the locker room. She was going home, she- 

"Aww, look at that! She's crying and running away like a little baby! What else is new!?" Princess laughed cruelly, the other girls laughing after her.

Bubbles wanted nothing more than to shatter her eardrums, so she left faster. She wasn't going to stoop to their level and hurt someone just to feel better. That didn't exactly stop her heart from hurting. She went up to their coach, faking it and saying she'd tried to get over her cramps, but they were getting worse so she was just going to go home early. The second she was about to fly away, she ran into somebody and she sniffled. She couldn't catch a break. 

"I'm s-sorry..." She murmured, rubbing pathetically at her eyes and wincing when she saw her mascara on the back of her hand. She probably looked like a mess. How embarrassing. She lifted her eyes, pausing when she saw Boomer. Because _of course,_ it was Boomer. Was he going to tease her? Make fun of her? Was her crush also going to call her fat and worthless and-

"Bubbles...? Are you ok?" She blinked in surprise. Had she misheard that...? Why did his voice sound so... soft? "Why are you crying...?"

"O-Oh, uh... nothing, don't worry about it." She smiled shakily, sniffling softly and letting out a soft laugh.

"Somehow that doesn't keep me from worrying." He said, giving her a soft smile. "Uh... I know that I was like... made to hate you, but I don't, so like... if you need to talk... you can talk to me, I guess."

Bubbles swallowed, biting her lip. "I'm just... mean girls."

"Ah, yeah. Girls can be bitches."

"You shouldn't say that..."

"Bitches? Why?"

She shook her head, laughing softly. "It's a mean word..."

"And they're mean girls."

Bubbles blinked. "Yeah, ok, that's fair."

He smiled, slowly leading her to a bench. "What makes these girls so mean...?"

"Well..." She sighed. "Can I ask you something, Boomer...? And I know you're a boy and you probably think girls are stupid and gross still but like... am I fat? And ugly?" Boomer blinked at her, mouth falling open as he tried to figure out what to say. Bubbles bit her lip. "N-Nevermind, sorry... that was stu-"

"It's not stupid." He shook his head, looking her right in the eye. "I think you're beautiful. You're like... really fucking pretty. And... also, being 'fat' doesn't stop someone from being pretty... but... Bubbles, you're so small. You're not fat. At all."

She felt her cheeks flush and she looked towards the ground. "I feel fat... I ate a lot today..."

"What did you eat?"

"O-Oh, um... I had a salad with some avocado and... I ate a slice of toast for breakfast, with butter on it... and I had a protein shake and a Gatorade. I shouldn't have eaten that avocado when I already had butter this morning... that was bad of me." She sighed softly. Boomer made a sound.

"You know what I had today?" She tilted her head. "I ate ice cream for breakfast. A whole bowl. And then I had six slices of pizza at lunch. And chips. And a brownie. And I'm still hungry."

"B-But..." She blinked. "How...? You're so skinny..."

"Because I have a fast metabolism. And so do you..." He frowned softly, gently taking her hand and softly holding one of her wrists, thumb softly stroking over the bone. "You're skinny... like... really skinny."

"Boomer... you don't have to lie just to make me feel better..." She murmured, biting her lip as she looked down and staring at their hands, cheeks flushed. Not now, feelings. "I know that I'm kinda..."

"Bubbles. Look at me." He said, voice serious and when she did, one of his hands cupped her cheek. "You are _not_ fat. You are so, so skinny. Honestly, you could probably stand to eat _more_."

Bubbles bit her lip, swallowing as she looked at him, cheeks flushed as she processed the fact that Boomer's hands were so much softer than she thought they'd be. She swallowed as she looked at him. "I... Are you sure? You're not just saying that so I get really fat and everyone makes fun of me...?"

He laughed softly, cheeks flushed as he shook his head. "That's... that's really mean, but no. I wouldn't do that to you... I just... Bubbles, you really don't value yourself and you should know how beautiful you are..." 

She blushed even brighter, laughing shyly and taking some hair behind her ears. "T-That's really... um... that's sweet... thanks..."

"Do you wanna do something?" He asked, smiling at her. She blinked in surprise. "Like... go somewhere?"

"U-Um..." She bit her lip, gently twirling a piece of hair around her index finger. "W-Well... daddy says I'm not allowed to go out alone with boys..."

He frowned for a brief second, nodding. "Makes sense... good girl hanging out with boys? Yikes."

"W-Well... you could come to my house! And we, um... we could watch movies?" She asked, trying not to sound too excited. "It's ok, because my sisters will be there!"

He smiled, nodding and biting his own lip. "Sounds great..."

The two of them began the walk to her house, chatting the whole way there. Boomer had insisted, claiming that he'd rather use the time to talk to her instead. While the leaders of their groups had called an end to the fighting that they'd been doing since birth, it didn't exactly work out flawlessly for the two of them, as they'd hoped, as they rarely ever saw each other anymore. While Bubbles was in art, Boomer would be in band and the rest of their classes went like that too... so close, yet way too far for Bubbles taste. While she knew that her crush was probably one of those things that would never actually work out, she liked to think that maybe they could at least be friends, even if she knew that Blossom and Buttercup might not be too happy about it at first, but she figured that being friends was better than dating in that circumstance... daddy would have a fit. 

"Wanna play never have I ever?" He asked while they walked, still a good fifteen or so minutes from the house. She nodded excitedly, holding her hands up and grateful that she'd shoved her purse in her cheer bag. "Do you wanna start?"

"Mm... sure!" She chirped, tilting her head as she thought, bottom lip jutting out in thought. She thought she heard Boomer make a soft sound, but she shrugged it off. "Never have I ever... stayed up past two!"

Boomer laughed softly at the innocent inquiry, putting a finger down. "Definitely have done that... hmm. Never have I ever... kissed anybody?"

Bubbles let out a shy sound, face flushing. "Silly, Boomer... you're supposed to say something _you_ haven't done..."

"I know."

She blinked. "You've... never? Really?"

He shrugged, cheeks looking a little flushed as he kicked a pebble with his shoe. "Is it that weird?"

She quickly shook her head. "N-No! I'm just surprised! You're like... y'know."

"Uh... no, I don't?"

"Please." She laughed shyly, rolling her eyes. "You're like one of the most popular boys in school... totally cute too."

His face flushed and he cleared his throat. "Y-You gonna put a finger down or...?"

She shook her head. "Me neither..."

He looked a little surprised and Bubbles couldn't help but wonder if it was for the same reason that she'd mentioned, but she pushed that thought down. He didn't think she was cute. No way. 

"Hmm... never would have guessed."

"Why...?"

"I already told you that you're crazy beautiful... I think a guy would have to be really fucking dumb not to want to kiss you." She bit her lip at that statement. Was that a sign? Did he want to kiss her? He was called the dumber than the dumbest... was that his way of telling her it would never happen? 

"You shouldn't call yourself dumb, Boomer... that's not very positive for your mental health." She teased, begging her heart and mind to slow down.

"I'm not dumb." He hummed, looking at her with something that looked weirdly close to a grin. "Who said I didn't want to kiss you?"

She blushed, laughing nervously and looking down at her tennis shoes. She bit her lip. "N-Never have I ever... been on a date."

He laughed softly, shaking his head at that. "You're telling me not only have you never kissed anyone... you've never been on a date? Somebody had to have asked, right?"

"I mean... yeah... I guess. Just once! But... I said no."

"Why? Cause 'daddy' said you're not allowed to hang out with boys?" His voice was teasing, but it didn't seem to go to his eyes.

"That a-and... well..." She cleared her throat, the next part murmured, but still enough for his x-hearing to pick up. "He's not the boy I like... so... why would I wanna say yes, I guess... you know...?"

"Do you have a boy that you like...?" Boomer spoke softly, hands going into his pockets and Bubbles bit her lip, her own dropping to her side. She couldn't help but realize the way that softness made her feel... it didn't fit him. It sounded a bit nervous and unsure... like he was bothered by the idea that she might like someone who wasn't h- Bubbles paused in her rambling thoughts, taking a deep breath. 

_Your life is not a shoujo manga, Bubbles. Get a grip, please._

She let herself wonder a bit. What was the worst that could happen? She told him she liked him and he made fun of her? Went home and started a rumour with the help of his brothers that she was weird and fat and ugly and out of Boomer's league? That was the thing. She knew she was a little strange and that he was out of her league... but when it came to the rest, was it true? She didn't know that it was... after all, Boomer had softly gripped her hands... then her wrists... had touched her face so gently it had almost felt like his hand hadn't even been there at all... had it been or was she imagining things? He'd told her she was beautiful... and pretty... told her she was skinny, even... so was he just being nice or was he luring her into a trap with a false sense of comfort so she would humiliate herself?

While it surely was a possibility, because most teenage boys she knew were mean and ruthless, as well as the fact that this very boy, in particular, used to be a criminal... well, it didn't completely skip her mind, but there was just something about him that spoke volumes against the idea. Boomer was electric... literally and figuratively. He was excited and full of energy, loud and gorgeous, eyes large and full of excitement, coated in a blue sea of wonder as it was swept with waves from a storm... he was dangerous, but so wonderfully beautiful... and as far as boys went, he was one of the kindest she'd met. She had realized it back then when she'd called him cute moments before a fight that his cheeks had gone a bit flushed, despite the 'evil' that was meant to be flowing through his veins... she had realized that with every fight over the next few years, he seemed more and more reserved. Since they got a bit older, she'd also noticed an unwillingness to fight from all three of the boys, even Butch, who lived for the fight... apparently puberty made boys think a bit harder about cherishing women... she knew because she remembered the three of them talking about respecting women. That had been a pleasant surprise... when she'd told her sisters, Blossom had pouted ever so slightly when her cheeks went red, but Bubbles wouldn't tease, even though she knew her oldest sister was probably flustered over the idea of the red Ruff respecting women... Buttercup had in turn laughed and said that it gave her a pass to beat the hell out of Butch and he couldn't do anything because suddenly he was 'too manly' to hit a woman and had gotten grounded when she yelled 'bullshit' through the house without realizing their father had just gotten home. 

The point of her inner ramblings being... Boomer wouldn't do that. If he didn't return her feelings, the worse that would probably happen would be a soft rejection and an apology, followed by the heady breeze and the scent of the sea filling her senses as he flew away. She would cry for the remaining walk home, before divulging in some self-care and forcing her sisters to partake in some romantic comedies, which strangely enough, Buttercup enjoyed more than Blossom, as Blossom felt the plots were reused far too often and mostly without any sort of unique quality... Buttercup thought they were actually pretty sweet sometimes, but would never admit it aloud unless she was forced. 

"I do." She nodded. "I do have a boy that I like."

Boomer took in a breath, giving a soft laugh that sounded, hopefully, a little disappointed at the idea. "Oh... yeah. I mean... makes sense. That's cool... I hope he, uh... likes you too. If he's mean to you, just lemme know... I'll like... bust him up and stuff."

Bubbles laughed softly, cheeks flushed as she shook her head. "Mm... I dunno that you should beat yourself up like that... but... I also dunno that I can imagine you really being mean to me either."

He tilted his head, confusion on his face. "Why would I beat myself up when he's the one being a dick? Why, cause I let you get with a dick? That makes sense, but also, fair warning, most boys are di-"

"Ok, please stop saying that word, it's... naughty." She laughed softly, debating if she should just leave it be... though he would probably mention it to his brothers and then Brick would know and she'd never hear the end of it in art class-

"Sorry..."

She blinked. "It's ok... and um... I was saying... well... it's because I like _you,_ so beating yourself up would be kinda-"

The next moment, Bubbles heard a sound, kinda like choking and the next, she had warm arms wrapped around her. They were gone just as quickly.

"W-Wait, ok, that's not like a joke, right? Because man, that would seriously suck di- I mean... um... it would suck! I-If you were just messing around... it would totally, seriously suck..." His cheeks were flushed a deep red, looking down at her with a shy, yet incredibly hopeful expression on his face. 

Bubbles blinked up at him in surprise before a shy smile spread across her face and she moved forward, wrapping her arms around his middle, burying her face in his chest. She was overcome with positive emotion. It was going so much better than she had expected and that was before she'd even heard him say for sure he liked her. It didn't matter, because after a few moments, Boomer wrapped his own arms around her, making a shy sound. 

"'m not joking... that'd be mean..." She mumbled into his chest, smiling when she could hear his heart pounding in his chest before looking up at him. "Do you like anybody...?"

He blushed, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't just hug anybody... i-isn't it obvious?"

She cooed up at him. "Maybe I wanna hear you say it..."

"I- you're such a tease!" He laughed, shaking his head fondly. She pouted, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage, watching him crumble as he squeezed her a little tighter. "O-Obviously I like you... why wouldn't I?"

Her cheeks were flushed a deep red color, happy to have heard him say it. She smiled up at him. "I like you too."

He made a shy sound, shyly rubbing the back of his neck and looking up at the clouds in the sky. "S-So like... wanna make this a date then...?"

She smiled brighter, eyes closing as she nodded. She only took a _little_ pleasure in the soft squeak he made when she made that expression... he was pretty cute when he was shy. Then again, to Bubbles, he was cute all of the time. She smiled, pulling away and taking his hand. "Only if you're gonna be my boyfriend."

His hand was a little sweaty, but she didn't mind, squeezing it tighter to emphasis her point. "I-I mean... y-yeah. If, uh. If that's what you want... do you wanna be my girlfriend or whatever?"

"Uh huh..." She smiled, gently swinging their hands between them. When her house was in view, she opened the door for him, smiling when he very nervously looked around, like he was expecting someone to stab him with a needle full of antidote X. "You can relax... the only one who would do anything to hurt you is daddy, but he's not gonna be home until this weekend... he's at a conference this week so Ms Keane checks on us every day and helps us cook dinner!"

"Ms Keane...? Wasn't she our kindergarten teacher?" He asked, eyebrow raised as he finally stepped inside, slipping off his shoes politely and sitting them by the door. She tried not to laugh at the idea of Brick being the cause of that. 

"Yeah! But she's also daddy's girlfriend, even if he tries to say they're not together! It's such a lie... we saw them kissing before he left." She giggled. "He thinks we'll be weirded out, but honestly, we're hoping for a wedding!"

He laughed softly at that, about to speak when suddenly there was a flash of pink and Blossom was standing before them, blinking in confusion. "Bubbles... why is there a Rowdyruff Boy standing in our house?"

"I invited him over to watch movies because I was sad and he was super sweet and- ooh! We're totally dating now!" She gestured to their hands that were still clasped. "See!?"

Blossom's mouth opened and closed a solid five times before she blinked at them. "I- con...congratulations...?"

"Um... thanks..." Boomer laughed nervously. 

"But don't forget, Boomer... if you ever hurt her... I will not dissuade my father from pumping you full of-"

"Ok, Leader Girl, let's take a deep breath and not threaten the boy." Buttercup snickered, having popped her head out of the kitchen, a slice of pizza about to be shoved in her mouth. "But that's pretty cool, Bubs. Gross. But also cool. Does this mean that we won't have to hear you whining about your crush on him anymore?"

Bubbles went red, glaring at her. "Like you're any better-!"

"I do not have a crush on that _toad!"_ Buttercup's cheeks were even darker than Bubbles', huffing as she turned up her nose at the idea. "He's a good fighter. That's _it._ He smells like a pit and his face is even fucking worse."

"Language, Buttercup, please." Blossom sighed, resisting the urge to speak on the present topic, lest she be dragged into it as well. 

"Says you." Bubbles hummed, earning a glare and explaining softly to Boomer that Blossom had a bit of a mouth on her when she got frustrated and that she suspected it had something to do with a certain brother of his. He blinked for a moment.

"Do you guys have crushes on my brothers?" The other two squeaked in response, Blossom going bright red and shaking her head far too vehemently to be convincing, while Buttercup began yelling at him to stop being an idiot. He only laughed and held up his hands. "Hey. Your secrets are safe with me, I'm not going to say anything. They wouldn't believe me anyways and I'd probably get punched so." 

They calmed down at that, Blossom nodding her respect for the statement, while Buttercup sat muttering to herself that she most definitely did _not_ like Butch Jojo. Bubbles smiled. "I think you guys are going to get along super well... isn't he a sweetie?"

Boomer's cheeks flushed and Blossom raised an eyebrow. "Uh... sure, Bubbles. He's a sweetie..."

She smiled, shrugging. "At least I like I boy I know is actually nice."

"Hey! Brick is nice! Sometimes..." Boomer snorted at Blossom's response, watching her face flush. "I don't... I don't like Brick... I just think he's neat..." 

Boomer raised an eyebrow. "That's a really interesting way to say you like someone there, Blossom."

"We are not close enough for you to tease me, Boomer, watch it." She hissed, making Boomer snicker. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Bubbles smiled softly, leading Boomer into the kitchen so they could get snacks for their movies. "Do you guys wanna watch movies with us?"

"Considering I know you and your taste in movies, I'm gonna have to pass there, Bubs." Buttercup snorted. "You're really gonna torture your boyfriend of less than a day with romance movies and Disney?"

"Disney?"

"Yeah, she has an unhealthy Disney obsession."

"I've never seen a Disney movie."

The girls blinked at the boy standing in their kitchen for a moment. "WHAT!?"

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um... dad never let us watch them... he said they were for girls..."

"Disney is for everyone! Man! Mojo's such an ass!" Buttercup scoffed, looking personally affronted at the idea that he had never seen Mulan. "Tell me you're joking, little boy blue."

He blinked at the nickname. "Why would I joke about that...?"

"Because that's too sad!" Blossom gasped. "You need to invite your brothers here _now_ and we are having a movie marathon!"

Bubbles pouted. "But this is supposed to be a date..."

"Bubbles... think about it like this. Wouldn't you want someone to take your Disney virginity?" Buttercup asked, resting a hand on Bubbles shoulder, raising an eyebrow. Bubbles nodded. "Plus. You two can still have your date! You can cuddle and all that dumb shit while I force Butch to sit still and Blossom watches Brick instead of the movie!"

"Excuse me, I-"

"Ok, I'll, uh... call them." He laughed nervously, not understanding why they were all so upset at the idea of them not having watched a Disney movie. Fifteen minutes later, they were joined by his brothers who looked a little more than 'cautious'. Sure, it had been Boomer on the phone, but the girls could be sneaky and they knew it. It made more sense whenever Brick noticed Bubbles clinging onto Boomer. 

"Ah. Finally." He nodded, humming as he turned to his counterpart. "Hey, Blossom."

"Hah- hey. Hi. Um, is anybody hungry, I was t-thinking about-"

"Blossy, you know you're not allowed to try and cook anymore... daddy told you so, remember?" Bubbles said innocently, Blossom looking at her like she had been betrayed.

"Oh? Something the pink puff can't do?" Brick snickered, raising an eyebrow, causing Blossom to pout. 

"I can do it! Just... whether or not I should is unfounded."

"You most definitely should not." Buttercup snorted. 

"Sorry that we can't all be culinary geniuses, Buttercup!"

"Wait! Butterbabe cooks? Oh my God! You're such a girl!" Butch cackled.

"Say that to my fucking face, you _rat!"_ Buttercup hissed, ready to throw a punch when Blossom gave her a look of warning. She glared, pouting as she slouched in her seat. 

"Anyways. I wasn't saying I should cook. I was saying we could order more pizza, because Buttercup just finished like... the whole thing." Blossom explained, everyone nodding and the pizzas were ordered.

The pairs all moved, finding seats close to each other. Blossom and Brick sat on the couch, sitting on opposite ends, Blossom propping her feet up in the empty seat, Brick following suit and watching curiously as a slightly flushed Blossom tossed a blanket over their legs with a smile. Butch and Buttercup were fighting for dominance over the loveseat, Butch making jokes and teasing comments about them being in a seat so hilariously named, groaning when she slapped him in the head and very angrily tossed her legs over his lap so she could relax the way she wanted. This led to Boomer and Bubbles shyly sharing the recliner, Bubbles nestled gently into his side after she put in the first movie.

"What'd you pick for their first? It's gotta be something good for the virgins." Buttercup snickered.

"Speak for yourself." Butch cackled. Brick raised an eyebrow.

"You are perhaps the biggest fucking virgin in this entire town, Butch. And I'm sure it will stay like that for some time." Brick taunted, smiling a little when he heard Blossom trying to hide a laugh. 

"Yeah, ok, Brick. When you're twenty and still a virgin, come talk to me. Maybe I'll give you one of the leftovers." Buttercup gagged at that statement, Butch only laughing at the face she made. Blossom was a bit red, biting at her thumbnail as she looked away. Brick scoffed. 

"You're such a pig. We talked about this. Respect women. They are not 'leftovers', Butch." He rolled his eyes, feeling better when he could feel Blossom relaxing on the couch. Bubbles watched on curiously. Brick totally liked her... that was so cute. "Besides. I don't think I would need your help of all people anyways... nor would I want any girl who would dare touch you with a ten-foot pole." 

Blossom snorted, breaking into a laugh and laughing harder when Buttercup snickered, putting her foot against the side of Butch's face. "That's if any girl would be willing to touch you at all."

"Says the one literally fucking touching me!" He grunted, pulling her foot away from his face and raising a fist. "Dude, I'll punch you in the tit."

"I don't know that's a threat you should make when my foot is in your lap."

"Whatever. Not like you have much to punch anyway. You're flatter than a box."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow, snickering. Bubbles let out a choked laugh and Blossom wheezing into the side of the couch. Brick looked ready to scream at the sight of Blossom laughing so much. "You got me there, Butch." 

"Anyways..." Bubbles giggled, humming as she rested her cheek on Boomer's shoulder. "For their first, we're watching Bambi!"

Silence.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Blossom raised an eyebrow, Brick looking at her in shock. "Their first and we're watching _Bambi?"_

"Listen! It's a classic and it's a good way to start! It's cute and sad at the same time, sure to get them ready for the rest!" Bubbles defended, pouting. "I love Bambi..."

"I'm sure it's great..." Boomer defended, giving her a smile. 

"It's great." Blossom agreed. "Just not what I would have picked."

"Well... in her defense, it's not like we could start with a Disney princess movie."

"A _what?_ God, that crazy monkey bastard was right. These movies are for sissies." Butch gagged, earning a kick in the side of the head.

"Ok, Butch, shut up." Brick rolled his eyes. "You're a hypocrite. What did I see you watching not even two days ago? A rom-com about a florist and a baker. Shut the hell up."

Butch's cheeks flushed and he stayed quiet, looking at the screen. Buttercup snickered at that. One warning look from Blossom was enough to expose that Buttercup probably loved that very same movie. 

The movie began, Bubbles smiling as they watched it. She softly mouthed most of the lines, smiling at her favorite parts and tearing up at the scene where Bambi's mother died. She felt Boomer's arms tighten around her and she smiled, nuzzling him. She paused when she heard a sniffle, looking up to see a teary-eyed Boomer.

"W-What the hell...? That's so fucking sad..." He murmured, everyone looking at him and Butch let out a raspy laugh.

"A-Are you crying? Pussy." He said, the girls snorting at his very obviously misty eyes. Even Brick looked a little choked up. She didn't miss the way Blossom gently patted his knee. 

When the movie ended, they all moved to the kitchen to snack on the pizza that had finally arrived. They held soft conversation, talking about the movie as they debated which to show the boys next. They made an order, Blossom's choice next, followed by Buttercup's. The boys seemed a little dim in comparison to before and Bubbles wondered if maybe Bambi was a poor choice, but Boomer assured her that they all liked it, they just weren't expecting a 'sissy' movie to be sad like that. Blossom then went into an explanation that many Disney protagonists were without one or both of their parents, a fact that made Brick frown.

"That's... really sad."

Blossom nodded. "Yeah, but they want to be able to relate to children who have experienced that sort of loss... show them that they're not alone."

The room was a bit quiet after that, Boomer biting at his lip and Butch fidgeting in his seat at the table. 

"So... Blossom. What's your choice?" Bubbles asked with a smile. 

"Mm... I think... The Little Mermaid. Or... Beauty and the Beast." She hummed, turning to Brick. "You pick."

"How the hell am I supposed to pick when I haven't seen either of them? Just pick your favourite, Pinky." 

She pouted. "They're both my favourite."

His cheeks flushed a little, taking a bite of his pizza. "Uh... I don't know... The Little Mermaid, I guess..." 

Butch snickered under his breath. "Why, Boss? Cause she's a redhead?"

"What?"

"Dude, everyone knows the mermaids a ginger-"

"Butch, do yourself a favour and shut the fuck up."

They made their ways back to the living room, getting back in their respective seats, Bubbles noticing the way Butch's fingers began tapping gently against Buttercup's shins, holding onto her legs in his lap and the way Buttercup didn't say a word. Blossom's legs had also been pulled into Brick's lap, his own legs shifting so she could be more comfortable, Blossom's cheeks flushed as he stared at the screen, subconsciously running his hand over the blanket. Bubbles giggled as she buried her face in Boomer's chest, smiling at the sound of his heart pounding. Her cheeks were flushed a soft pink as she wrapped her arms around his middle, smiling softly as the movie played, softly singing along to the music. Blossom and Buttercup joined in before the three of them were very happily singing along, the boys staring at them in wonder. 

"Who knew Buttercup could sing..." Butch murmured and it didn't sound teasing, simply an observation and Buttercup shrugged, leaning into the seat with a hum as the music rolled on. 

Boomer smiled as they watched the movie, definitely enjoying this one. "This is really good..."

"I know, right?" Blossom called from the couch before covering her mouth. "Sorry... you were talking to... Bubbles."

Boomer laughed softly, shaking his head. "I don't mind... but yeah... it's really good."

Butch nodded. "That Scuttle guy is kind of a badass. Like... dumb as fuck. But... I like him."

Brick hummed. "Sebastian is basically the only intelligent one in this situation. Like dude... I get it, you think you love the guy, but come on... throwing away your whole life for a guy you've never even talked to? Seriously? Pathetic."

Blossom scoffed. "Are you trying to tell me that you wouldn't go to extreme lengths for the person you love?"

"Uh. I didn't say that. I said 'you think you love'! They've never even talked! She's just obsessing because she wants to rebel against daddy, Blossom." Brick rolled his eyes, making a sound when Blossom hit him with a pillow. "What the hell was that for!?"

"You're ruining this movie for me! Shut up and enjoy it! It's so good!" 

Brick pouted, but looked back to the television, sighing softly. He seemed to become more invested every second, even humming softly whenever he caught onto the tune of 'Kiss The Girl'... Blossom was grinning widely, satisfied that Brick was indeed enjoying it. Bubbles smiled as she leaned into Boomer, humming softly. 

"Wanna come to the kitchen with me to get a drink...?" She asked softly as the song kept playing, gently pulling him up when he nodded. They sauntered into the kitchen, Bubbles smiling softly as she got a cup from the cabinet. Boomer leaned against the counter, smiling softly as he looked at her. "What...?"

"You're just... ahh, you're just really cute." Boomer blushed, a shy laugh falling from his lips as he covered his face with his hands. Bubbles blinked at him, her own cheeks flushing before a soft smile spread over her face. 

"You're really cute too..."

"Um. No."

"What?" She pouted. "Why not?"

"I'm a boy! Boys aren't cute! Boys are... boys are cool and badass and hot!"

Bubbles laughed softly, tilting her head. "You think boys are hot?"

"Yes- wait, no! That's not what I meant!" He groaned, face flushing even deeper red.

"I know what you meant..." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his middle and pressed her forehead against his chest. "For what it's worth... I think you're all of those things... but you're really cute as well." 

His hand gently cupped the back of her head and Bubbles was pleased to see just how flustered he was when she looked up. A flustered Boomer was an incredibly cute Boomer. "I-I'll take it..."

She smiled up at him, softly biting her lip and blinking in surprise when Boomer gently cupped her cheek, thumb softly rubbing over her cheek. "Boomer...?"

"Sorry, I-" He cleared his throat, about to pull his hand away, but she quickly put hers over his to keep it there, looking at him under her lashes. "I-I just... I dunno, I kinda wanna kiss you... or something..."

She made a soft sound, blinking up at him. "Really...?"

"Yeah..."

"I mean... you can..." 

"R-Really?" He murmured shyly, eyes a little wide and voice soft.

"Yeah..." She laughed softly, nodding and gently wrapping her arms over his shoulders, blushing softly. "I kinda wanna kiss you too... or something."

He blushed a little deeper at the tease, pouting but leaning down nonetheless, gently tilting her head back before he gently slotted their lips together. He made a soft sound against her lips and Bubbles blushed deeper. It was a kiss... soft and simple. It wasn't anything special... it was simply a first kiss, a little off the mark and their lips were a little stiff. Despite that... Bubbles felt the heat and electricity crackling under her skin, cheeks flushed a deep red. She made a sound in reply, standing on her tiptoes as she let her jaw relax and her lips go soft, taking the lead in softening up the kiss, feeling a rumble in his throat at the action, one of his hands quickly clinging to her hip for purchase. She flushed, making a sound against his lips and feeling his own lips soften against hers as they got the hang of just how soft kisses like these were meant to be.

When they pulled away from each other, Boomer's face was so deeply red she was a little worried about his wellbeing. His thumb continued to stroke over her cheeks, biting on his lip as he tried to think of something to say before he blinked in surprise, laughing softly.

"I never noticed you had freckles..." He murmured, his thumb rubbing over a faint and thin spattering of them on her cheekbone. 

"O-Oh..." She blushed, nodding. "I don't really like them, so I typically cover them with makeup... they get really dark in the summer when I tan..." 

"You're so pretty..." His voice was incredibly soft, something that seemed so strange to her ears, even at this point.

She'd known for some time that Boomer wasn't nearly as devious and evil as he was supposed to seem and she could tell his brothers were rather the same way, the 'evil' fading away more and more with every single moment. It was obvious in the way Butch was holding on to Buttercup's socked feet, not attempting to break her toes or twist her ankles... it was even more obvious in the soft glances and smiles Brick gave Blossom when she wasn't looking and the way he looked so amazed and happy to hear her singing the way she was... and it was most obvious to her in the way Boomer's hands had softly cupped her cheeks, thumbs dusting over the freckles fixed to her skin. It was so odd that someone who was created to be evil could be so gentle and so incredibly soft. Then again, from the beginning, Bubbles had found him a bit cute and innocent... had wanted him, all the same, the whole time.

Bubbles didn't know it yet, but from that second on, he'd only get softer. Words would turn into poems he'd write in a notebook and give to her for their one year... he'd write her a new song every year for her birthday... she didn't know yet, but he truly was the most wonderful person, even more than she already had begun to suspect. 

When he kissed her again, she didn't feel stupid for feeling so incredibly breathless.

* * *

The following morning felt a bit strange to Bubbles. It was going to be the last morning she'd wake up as a Utonium... it'd be the last time she'd wake up in this house and actually live there. It was sad, for sure, but there was something so incredibly thrilling about it all the same. It was so thrilling because it meant that she and Boomer truly were about to get married... it also meant that she was about to become Bubbles Anne Jojo... she liked to think it sounded really nice, even though it was still a bit odd. She'd even practiced her new signature... had been for a long while, but that was her business. 

When she had woken up, everyone else was already up and at it, as evidence of the fact that Blossom and Buttercup were not in the room and only Robin remained in the bed with her, typing something on her phone with a soft smile before she noticed Bubbles awake and staring at her, giving her a warm smile. "Well, well... if it isn't the bride to be."

Bubbles cheeks flushed and she smiled, looking at Robin shyly. "Where are the girls...?"

"Kitchen... they asked me to bring you down whenever you woke up." She explained, humming as she slipped out of bed and adjusted her shorts, humming softly as she leaned back, cracking her back with a pop that made Bubbles wince ever so slightly, Robin only grinning. "One of the best feelings in the world."

"Oh? What are the others?" Bubbles laughed softly as she slid out of bed, grabbing her robe and pulling it over herself, knowing just how bad of an idea it was to walk through the house in a nightgown when her father liked to keep it running cold, despite Blossom's own heat circulation problem... but that was probably due to her wardrobe consisting mostly of turtlenecks and sweaters anyway. 

"Please." Robin snorted, rolling her eyes playfully. "You are by no means a blushing bride. You know exactly what the others are." 

It was true that she was by no means virginal, but with that comment, she did in fact become the picture of a blushing bride. Robin only laughed, taking her arm and leading her down the stairs for breakfast. What surprised her, however, was the fact that it wasn't just Blossom and Buttercup in the kitchen... the professor was there too, wearing the apron she'd given him the previous year for Father's Day, humming with concentration as he flipped pancakes on the stove. She swallowed, scared that he was about to lecture her or that perhaps it'd be even worse and he would ignore her then too. She bit her lip, about to speak when suddenly, Blossom was pointing to a chair at the table with a warm smile, Buttercup laughing softly and looking far too excited as she made up some glasses of orange juice. 

Bubbles sat in the chair, biting her lip nervously as she watched her sisters and best friend move to stand next to the professor, whispering quietly. She clearly wasn't supposed to hear, so she didn't try and listen in, pouting as she waited to be let in on the little secret they all seemed to share. Were they trying to convince him to at least speak to her? That the pancakes were nice but his words would mean more...? Had Boomer cancelled and pulled out of the wedding while she slept and they were trying to find a way to tell her without her freaking out too much and busting every piece of glass in the entire country? 

She felt her nerves growing and she swallowed looking at them, about to finally listen in when suddenly the girls whipped around, wide smiles on their faces. They looked far too pleased for it to be anything negative. She felt a breath of relief leave her body without even noticing she had done it. And then the professor turned around as well, holding a plate with a small stack of blueberry pancakes and whipped cream. She bit her lip, looking at him and feeling her heart ache slightly. Was he still angry with her?

He moved forward, sitting the plate in front of her and sighing softly, gently patting her head before kissing the top of her head. He didn't say anything yet, sitting in his hair at the table and taking a sip from his cup of coffee, looking instead at the paper on the table. Bubbles felt her heart swell, sniffling as her eyes welled and she gently covered her face with her hands, biting her lip as she tried to compose herself... she would be so upset if her eyes looked puffy all day. 

"So... Bubbles," Blossom spoke up, smiling as she gently rested her hands on Bubbles shoulders, standing just behind her as Buttercup and Robin sat on the other side of the table, smiling at her. "We know that because of... _how_ this all happened, you and Boomer were just gonna have a little ceremony in the backyard, but... well. We wanted to do something special for you."

Bubbles pulled her hands away, looking up at her older sister. "What...?"

"You don't get married every day, so... we wanted to make sure it was special for you. You're easily the most romantic person any of us know, so if anyone deserves a proper wedding, it's you." Robin explained, smiling softly. "We know that you know it's not about the ceremony more than just... getting to marry him, but... we know it's still important to you."

Buttercup nodded, a smile playing on her own lips. "So we called in some favors and put something together down at the beach." 

Bubbles looked at them in surprise, eyes wide as she tried to process that. "You- but how? On such short notice?"

"Well, we have been protecting this city from peril for the past thirteen years... if they couldn't help us out even once in a cinch, I'd be kind of really angry." Blossom smiled, humming. The girls laughed softly at that... over time, Blossom had learned to be a bit more selfish and had finally acknowledged that while she loved protecting her city, she did also have a value outside of that. "So, yes... we put something together at the beach. We know how important the beach is to you two..."

Bubbles bit her lip, mind wandering to all of the memories that the beach held for her and Boomer, a smile spreading over her face as her eyes watered and she whined softly. "You guys are the best... thank you..."

"Don't just thank us." Buttercup smiled, taking a sip of her juice. "It was dad's idea, mainly... he was the one who suggested the beach." 

She blinked in shock, head snapping towards the man sitting near her. His cheeks were flushed slightly and he huffed out a soft sigh. "It's not every day your little girl gets married."

"Oh, daddy..." She murmured, standing and moving to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry..."

He shook his head, turning so he could hug her properly, the other girls watching with fond smiles on their face. This whole thing had been rather straining for the entire household, to say the least. "Don't apologize... sure, it's... it's hard for me, because I'm your father and knowing that my little girl isn't so little anymore is... very hard to watch. But. I know he makes you happy... so if you're sure you want to... to marry him, I can't blame you for it. I was young once, you know. I know how it is to feel so passionate about something that makes you happy." He gave her a sad smile before his expression darkened. "But if that boy ever even thinks about making you less than happy, I know how to make his death look like an accident. You can tell him I said that."

"Daddy!" She gasped affronted, but a laugh followed soon after and she squeezed him a little tighter. "Thank you, daddy... and please... don't be too mean to him... he really does want you to like him."

"Maybe he should have thought about that before he asked you to marry him without asking dad's blessing." Buttercup snickered, the professor nodding and pointing at Buttercup to validate her statement.

"Well, maybe if he weren't so passive-aggressive towards the boys, he would have. Boomer would have opened his mouth and wouldn't have even gotten Bubbles name out before he gave the poor boy an incredibly poorly hidden threat."

"It's not a threat if you plan to act on it. That's a promise." He said, voice serious. The girls all looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Sir, with all do respect, I don't think you should say stuff like that." Robin laughed, sounding just a little nervous. Normally they could tell when the professor was joking... they currently weren't so sure.

"Why not? I didn't actually say I was _going_ to do anything. Just know I will if I have to." He shrugged, a slightly cold smile on his face. 

Blossom looked at him for a moment. "Right... well. Anyways. We should probably fill you in on what's happening."

"Please do."

"I made your cake... think of it as half of your wedding gift, little sister." Buttercup smiled, holding up a thumbs up when Bubbles squeaked in delight. Bubbles wasn't the biggest fan of sweets, but she would never turn down one of Buttercup's masterpieces. 

"I called the florists... Butch apparently knows a guy though- did you know that Butch wants to study plants?" Robin directed the question towards Buttercup, who got a shy smile on her face and nodded, the professor's grip on his coffee mug tightening, though he did look a little intrigued at the idea of Butch being a man of science. "Well, I guess he's interning with this guy during summer and college, so he got some bouquets and stuff made."

Finally, it was Blossom's time to shine in the efforts of giving her youngest sister her dream, short notice wedding. "What were you planning on wearing, Bubbles...?"

"Oh..." Bubbles blinked. "That white dress I wore to homecoming sophomore year... why?"

"Well... if you want to, I called in an extra special favor and the dress store at the mall said that they could have something ready for you today if you wanted to go and pick something out." She explained, smiling warmly. Bubbles stood and stared at her wordlessly. 

"Blossom... that place is so expensive, I couldn't do that-"

"You can't, but I can." The professor hummed, folding the paper and setting it down on the table. "Bold of you to assume I wasn't going to be paying for all of this."

"Daddy, no, that's-"

"It's a father's job to pay for his daughter's wedding." He insisted. "No questions asked."

Her eyes welled. "You guys gotta stop making me wanna cry! I'm gonna look awful!"

"Please, Bubbles, you've never looked bad a day in your life." Robin hummed.

Bubbles bit her lip, looking at the group. "I... does Boomer know about any of this?"

"Butch and Mitch woke him up with an airhorn and Brick gave him peace offering pancakes as well... they're picking up his suit right now." Blossom smiled. "Which means that it is now time to go shopping for your dress so we can begin the festivities..."

Bubbles looked at the group, all smiling at her for a moment before she broke. Her eyes overflowed with tears as her emotions finally got the best of her and she found herself crying into her hands at the kitchen table on her wedding day. Robin gave her a sad smile, moving forward to wrap her arms around her. "Bubbles... it's ok..."  
  


"I-I know... 'm just really happy..." She gave a watery laugh, biting her lip as she rubbed her eyes and looked up at them, smiling as she stood up. "Let, um... let me get dressed, ok?"

The group all nodded and Bubbles walked upstairs, trying to keep herself from melting into a puddle of utter happiness. She quickly got dressed and brushed out her hair and then her teeth before she finally grabbed her phone off of her dresser.   
  
  


**_From My Fiance_** (˶◕‿◕˶✿) **:**

_good morning lovely <3 i hope ur feeling better after last night_

_text me when ur up_

**_To My Fiance (˶◕‿◕˶✿):_ **

_Ahhh!!! <3 <3 <3 good morning Boomie!!!_

_I do feel a lot better ♡(◕ᗜ◕✿) thank you for calling me last night, you're the best_

**_From My Fiance (˶◕‿◕˶✿):_ **

_only for u gorgeous_

**_To My Fiance (˶◕‿◕˶✿):_ **

_My Hero <33333333_

Bubbles bit her lip, smiling and getting off of the bed and walking downstairs. When she was back downstairs, she noticed a distinct lack of the professor and she couldn't help but feel a bit sad. "Is daddy not coming...?"

Blossom hummed. "He thought you might not want him to come, what with how everything has been the past few days. He went down to the lab while you were getting ready."

Bubbles nodded, turning on her heel and walking down the stairs into the lab. She found her father standing at a table, pouring over paperwork and she smiled nervously, walking behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, head between his shoulder blades. "Daddy...?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" He said, voice soft and indicating he hadn't really been reading all of those papers, instead just trying to distract himself. 

"You're not... you're not still angry at me, right? I... I would understand... if you were..." She asked, biting her lip.

He turned around, wrapping his arms around her tightly, one hand reaching up to stroke her hair. "No... I don't think I was ever genuinely angry... maybe a bit confused... a little sad."

"Sad...?"

"Yes... you're my youngest... my little girl... daddy's girl. Fresh out of high school and marrying a boy... admittedly... he is a nice enough boy. It's just difficult... because if I could keep you all here with me... forever... I would without a doubt. Because with marriage comes babies... and babies means I will be a grandfather and... well... I'm not ready... you girls are eighteen, sure, but I feel as though I've only gotten to have you for thirteen... and I trust you, you should know, but... you're just so, so young..." He explained, voice soft.

  
"I know, daddy..." She murmured. "I'm sorry... but... please, trust me in this too... this is right. I know it... Boomer is everything I could have imagined... everything I could have ever wanted and... daddy, he loves me... so much. And that's all I could ever ask for... I know you think this is sudden... but did you know that he got a job when we started dating and saved every paycheck, just so he could buy me a nice ring...? So we could buy a _house?_ Daddy, he bought us a _house..._ he's very... impulsive. It's like he knew, that first day, that he wanted me forever... and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same... he's so wonderful to me... and... a-and I know that he'll be an even better father someday, than a husband... and I know you probably... wondered, if I was pregnant... and that's why... but Boomer would never marry me just because I was pregnant... and I wouldn't marry him for that reason either... but I'm... I'm not going to lie, daddy... I'm a... I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself... so no, I am definitely not pregnant... and... I'm marrying him because I love him more than anything... and I hope that someday, you can love him too. He makes me so happy..." 

She felt the professor exhale deeply, squeezing her a little tighter against his chest with a sad sigh. "You girls really are all grown up, aren't you?"

She nodded, feeling a bit sad about the tone of his voice. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize, Bubbles... after all, I can't help but feel proud. I raised three wonderful daughters."

Bubbles bit her lip, eyes watering. She tried to blink them away. This was incredibly bittersweet. "O-Of course we turned out good... we had the best daddy a girl could ever dream of..."

"Not 'had', dear. ' _Have'._ " He corrected, smiling down at her when Bubbles looked up in confusion. "I'm always going to be your father... even when you get married way earlier than I anticipated... I'm always going to be there for you... always. If you ever need a place to say because of his undoubtedly perverted mind or if you just need a hug."

Bubbles found herself laughing at that, knowing it was better not to correct his assumption by telling him that she was, in fact, the more perverted of the two and that she had been the one to do the corrupting. She instead hugged her father a bit tighter, smiling and nodding. "You too... I'm always gonna be around..."

He sighed softly, smiling. "Is that right? I can't imagine my soon to be son-in-law would torture himself by choosing a home for you two too close to home."

"I hate to say you don't know my Boomie too well, daddy... he's a glutton for punishment." She laughed, shaking her head, before looking up at him again. "He'd do anything to make me happy..."

"I see..." He hummed, nodding. He looked a bit pleased to hear that, but not enough to show to Bubbles his true feelings on the blonde boy of her affections. "So where will it be?" 

Bubbles smiled softly, biting her lip. "Just a few houses down... he said that he knew I'd be sad if I was away from you guys too much... so he got as close as he could..."

"Something is telling me that I owe 'Boomie' an apology... and some thanks." He hummed, seeming a little bitter about that idea. 

"Daddy... I really think you would like him... if you just... I dunno, _tried."_ Bubbles said softly, a bit of a plea in her voice. "He's a really sweet guy..."

"Well, he started out not so sweet."

"That's not true." She sighed. "Besides, you seem just fine with Brick." She didn't mean to sound bitter when she said that, but she knew she definitely did. "Butch too..."

"That's because Brick is a very intelligent and polite boy." The professor said, frowning. "And Butch has quite the affinity for science. Not to mention, I have a heavy respect for any man that truly managed to gain the trust of my daughter."

"Daddy..." She sighed, a bit frustrated. "Brick once called _your daughter_ a 'flat-chested, goody two shoes, ice b-word'. He didn't say 'b-word', but I don't swear like that." The professor blinked in shock, anger pulling over his face. "But to be fair, she called him something meaner first... and then they totally ended up dating and he told her that he only said that because it was like... easier to run away from his feelings and stuff because he thought it was never gonna happen." He looked a bit appeased. "Also? Butch... well. Don't get me started on Butch and Buttercup. He quite literally used to punch her in the face." 

The professor knew of that, a bit, but he typically chose to ignore it when it came to the elder Jojo boys. Boomer though... for some reason, the professor didn't like. At all. 

"So, daddy... _why_ don't you like Boomer, if that stuff is ok?"

"That 'stuff' is not ok and I will be having a talk with both of your sisters about making sure they are respected." Bubbles bit her lip. Sorry, girls. "However... when it comes to Boomer... I just. Bubbles, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that he started dating you when you were fourteen and... you grew up incredibly quickly. It's incredibly scary. One day I'm worrying about you girls fighting over clothes for school and who gets to use what cookie cutter at Christmas... the next thing I know... it's all... menstrual cycles and... boys and... things that happen with boys that I prefer to ignore and not acknowledge." Bubbles tried not to snort. Ok, so he definitely knew that they were not all too pure. That might make it a bit easier for him when they _did_ get pregnant. "And that sort of thing is very hard for a father to accept, especially when he has three little girls. I can't even imagine how Mojo managed three boys... especially with... HIM involved... that sounds... like a disaster."

Bubbles did laugh at that, remembering a time when Boomer had gotten the flu and she'd brought him some homemade soup, the 'evil' men found to be bickering in the kitchen over what soup to make for their 'beloved youngest son' and the sight of Bubbles had definitely shocked them, because Boomer had yet to tell them, in case they attempted to keep him from her. However, after she brought the soup up to Boomer, they had, after swallowing their pride, asked her to teach them how to make that same soup. Apparently, Mojo wanted Brick to learn more boyish tasks than cooking, because he had already shown great aptitude in it... she had wondered if that was why she had seen him cutting up firewood in June, when they didn't even have a fireplace... HIM and Mojo had referred to her as their 'beloved first daughter-in-law' since then... it was kind of sweet. 

She looked back at her father again. "Daddy... I know that it's hard to see us all growing up, but... Boomer is a really good guy. He never even wanted to hit me before, when we always fought. It was always more of a solid pat... how could someone bad write me such beautiful things?" The professor knew exactly what she meant... every year on their anniversary, he had given her a notebook full of poems and song lyrics... and on her birthday, he always surprised her by writing her a new song. It was incredibly sweet... not even a very protective father could deny that. "So, daddy. Please, just give him a serious chance... for me. Please?"

He melted under her puppy dog eyes, it seemed, because with a soft sigh, he nodded and she celebrated internally. "Sure thing... don't you need to be leaving though? Your dress won't pick itself."

"Of course not, daddy, but it's not gonna get picked at all if you and Mama Keane aren't there!" She smiled up at him, watching his face flush slightly at his very not-so-secret girlfriend. "Blossom already called her, which means she's probably upstairs. So let's go!" 

The professor bit his lip, something he only did when verging on incredibly nervous. She wondered if that was the same reasons she and her sisters tended to do it so much. "Are you sure you want me there, Bubbles...? I haven't been the kindest father to you these past few days." 

Bubbles sighed, fond but exasperated. "Daddy... you were sad. It's fine, but _yes,_ you have to be there!" 

Soon, they were making their way up the stairs and it felt like even sooner, they'd found Bubbles dream dress and she couldn't help but stare at the bag the whole way home. She and the girls were all tucked into the back, the dress bag draped over their laps as the professor and Ms Keane sat in the front, hands softly clasped on top of the console... the girls decided not to comment on it for once. They kept their conversation soft, much different from the excited giggling happening in the back seat of the car as Robin and Blossom excitedly discussed the plans they had for Bubbles hair and makeup, while Bubbles and Buttercup, in turn, talked about the cake that Buttercup had made, excited to know that Buttercup had also had Brick help her with some other food options for the 'reception'. 

After that, time seemed to move incredibly quickly as everything fell into place. Blossom worked on her [hair](https://hellolovers.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/Boho-style-bridal-dress.jpg), while Robin busied herself with her makeup and Buttercup seemed content to play DJ from her spot at the end of the bed. However, whenever those two things were done, the three girls began giving each other looks and snickering. Bubbles looked at them, curious and a bit nervous at how odd they were acting. "Uh... what's so funny?"

"We have a gift for you, Bubbles." Blossom smiled, a bit of a devious look on her face. "Let it be known, this was all Buttercup and Robin's idea?"

Bubbles blinked in confusion. "I don't like the sound of that... that sounds... like a disaster waiting to happen."

Robin and Buttercup scoffed in fake offense, Robin resting a hand on her chest. "I can't believe this... to think I was just trying to make sure you would have the perfect wedding night."

Bubbles blushed at that, resisting the urge to bite her lip and ruin her makeup. "W-What?" 

Bubbles was by no means a virgin... hadn't been for quite some time, however, it as still a bit of an interesting topic. She'd only ever really gone into details with Blossom... not even Robin, which was probably shocking to others, as Blossom was a known 'prude' to just about everyone they knew, but Bubbles had found herself too shy to admit it to anyone else. She wondered if it was because Blossom was rather understanding in general, or if it was the part where she wanted the advice and the reassurance that it hadn't made her dirty... Blossom had done all of that and more, had even been happy for her after she briefly chewed her out for doing it so young and also without any serious protection... but she had also smiled at how happy Bubbles seemed. She hadn't even told Brick when they got together and she wondered if Boomer ever had. Sure, boys seemed to like talking about their sexual advancements, but Bubbles couldn't picture Boomer really doing that... especially because Brick probably would have punched him for having sex at age fourteen... but that was just a guess. 

She hadn't talked to Robin, mainly because Robin was actually incredibly shy on the topic and always had been. She also knew that Robin could be incredibly easily swayed. Robin liked to go with the flow when they were younger. That being the flow of her peers. She had worried that Robin might feel insecure at the idea that she hadn't and would wonder if she was unwanted by people like that, even if they both knew that Mike was wrapped around her fingers, even though they hadn't been dating at the time officially anyways. She had ended up telling her about it, because of a game of truth or dare. It had been a joke on Buttercup's part when she teasingly asked how far she and Boomer had gone anyways... Robin and Buttercup had given her a shocked look when she admitted she had gone all of the way. 

Since then, Robin had become incredibly self-confident, Bubbles knew, but she was also sure that she occasionally still felt insecure, like everyone else. Robin had gone red with embarrassment at the topic and had listened quietly as Bubbles explained the tale to her other sister and best friend, Blossom simply snacking as she listened to the story for the second time. There wasn't any judgement, something she had been incredibly thankful for... she remembered just how excited and flustered Robin had been over her very first kiss with Mike... the same had been translated through their first time, though that conversation had been discussed with an incredibly shy disposition and suddenly, Blossom and Brick were the only 'pure' ones of the friend group. Now, even that had changed.

The girls didn't know of Bubbles bedroom tendencies... nor would they probably ever, as Bubbles didn't know how to express the fact that she was, in fact, the insatiable one and she had made Boomer's head spin more than a few times when it came to her favoured acts.. and her stamina. Being in a four-year relationship did offer a lot of time to build up his stamina, as well as letting him find his own favourite things. She got a bit pink as she thought about that, clearing her throat and looking back up at the girls in front of her. 

Robin snickered. "Well, Bubbles... we figured that you may wanna do something extra special for your hubby."

Blossom nodded, smiling as she retrieved a box from the closet. "Yes, so we thought it would be nice to get you a gift."

Buttercup leaned against the wall, snorting once. "Yeah, because we all know that Little Boy Blue's favourite after time is staring at you and undressing you with his eyes."

"Ok, first of all-" She began, but shook her head. It wasn't worth it to argue... especially when she knew Buttercup was right. "What are you guys talking about?"

Blossom didn't say anything, finally handing her the box and biting at her own lip, as she had yet to do her makeup. She looked like she was trying to fight a small laugh and the other two didn't look much better, but Robin especially looked like she was about to lose it. She sighed softly, taking the box and pulling off the pale blue ribbon. She pulled aside the tissue paper, cheeks flushing. She swallowed, making a soft sound as she looked at the item in the box, taking it out and holding up so she could properly look at it. 

Despite all of Bubbles 'interests', she had never brought this to the table. Not because she didn't like it, or because she thought Boomer wouldn't like it... no, it was more like she somehow, despite everything else, felt a bit shy about this kind of thing. Lingerie was an interesting concept to Bubbles, as it was so inexplicably beautiful, yet so incredibly sexy and appealing... she didn't feel confident enough for this. No way. 

"Haha... guys, that's... really, very sweet, but..." She laughed nervously, cheeks flushed as she looked at the sheer material. "I-I can't wear this." 

"What?" Blossom asked, tilting her head. "Why not? Do you not like the style?" 

"Ah, man... I thought that one would look really good. I'm sorry, Bubbles." Robin said apologetically.

"N-No, um... it's seriously gorgeous. Really. Um. I just don't think I would look very good in it."

Buttercup stared at her for a few minutes before scoffing. "What do you _mean_ you wouldn't look good in it?"

Bubbles bit her lip. "Just that... I dunno, that's way too much, don't you think? Plus... what if Boomer thinks it's weird? What if he thinks I look weird?"

Buttercup made a face. "Dude, you could wear a potato sack covered in dust and spiderwebs and he'd want to rock your shit."

"Buttercup, no need to be so crude." Blossom sighed, shaking her head before replying to Bubbles. "She's vulgar, but definitely right...you could wear a trash bag and he'd drag you to a bed, let's all be honest." 

Bubbles blushed. "I-I feel like you guys really get the wrong impression of who always initiates.." 

They all blinked at her in surprise, before Buttercup snickered. "Nice going, baby sister."

"Shut up..." She mumbled, cheeks bright red. "The point is, Boomer wouldn't... I dunno that he's the type to like that kind of thing..."

"What? Why not?" Blossom asked, tilting her head. "I swear that Brick said-" Buttercup threw a hand over Blossom's mouth telling her to be quiet. 

"Brick said what...?" Bubbles asked, finally sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. 

Buttercup sighed, dropping her hand. Blossom huffed at her raven-haired sister, crossing her arms as she looked to Bubbles. "Anyways. Brick said that Boomer always thought that kind of stuff was very pretty and appealing." 

Bubbles blushed. "W-What? How would Brick know?"

"Something about him sending the shop in the mall looks every time they passed it." Blossom shrugged, causing Bubbles face to go even darker.

"O-Ok, but what if he doesn't like _me_ in it?"

"Literally who would he rather see in it." Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"I-I dunno! Models! Porn stars! It's not like I've asked!" Bubbles snipped, glaring at her sister.

"Ok, maybe don't yell 'porn stars' when there are adults in the house."

"We're all adults, Blossom."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Ok, don't yell 'porn stars' whenever our father and a woman who is practically our mother are just downstairs!" 

"You just said it louder than she did." Buttercup pointed out."

"Do you want me to hit you." 

"Try me, bitch."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "The point is! I'm not wearing it!"

"Bubbles..." Robin sighed. "Please just at least try it on. What if you actually really like it?"

"I doubt I will."

"Ok, but doubt is not completely sure, so." 

Bubbles was about to retort when the door suddenly opened and she found herself looking right at the professor and Mama Keane, lingerie still held up in her hands. Bubbles face went a deep red, a soft sound falling from her mouth as she dropped it back into the box, trying to hide it. The look on his face showed that her reflexes had been way to slow. He reached up, rubbing his temples with a hand. " I'm- I'll be downstairs. Sandi... I- ok."

Bubbles bit her lip, groaning as she rested her head on the dresser. "He probably thinks I'm some kind of sexual deviant or something..." 

Ms Keane laughed softly, biting her lip as she came inside, closing the door behind her. "Not you, so much as your boyfriend- no, fiance. Congratulations, by the way!"

Bubbles gave her a slightly bitter smile. "Thanks... is that seriously what his problem with Boomer is?" 

She shrugged, taking a seat at the end of Bubbles bed, pulling a pillow into her lap. "Moreso he believes you to be the most innocent of his daughters and expected it to stay that way..." 

"Ah. So he has gotten the memo that I _am_ a sexual deviant."

"Are you?" Ms Keane raised an eyebrow and gave her a fond smile, standing and patting her shoulder. "You're far from a sexual deviant, Bubbles... but your father definitely thinks Mr Jojo is."

"But I'm worse than he is!" She groaned, pulling her knees to her chest. "God, it was literally _my idea_ the first time!"

If it were anyone but Ms Keane, she would have felt embarrassed saying that... her sisters and Robin knew, but when it came to anyone else, she refused to disclose those personal and incredibly private details. She hadn't even mentioned it to her doctor. 

"Oh, sweetheart... it's good though, right? That he doesn't think you personally are one?"

"No... it's not. Because he hates Boomie just because he thinks he corrupted me or something." She sighed. "What do I do to fix that? Walk up to him and say 'Daddy, you've got it all wrong! I begged him to deflower me!'? Absolutely not. He'd have a stroke."

"Yeah, maybe not like that." Ms Keane said, looking a bit amused. "It doesn't matter anyways... he knows Boomer loves you... which is probably the main problem."

"He... has a problem with Boomer because he... loves me?" She raised an eyebrow. "Would he rather he hated me?"

"I'm sure, yes. Because then you wouldn't be getting married." She smiled, gently patting the top of her head. "But no... it's more like he worries that he'll stop being the most important man in your life."

Bubbles frowned. "Of course not..."

"Yes, well... your father is having a bit of a hard time accepting that. He's scared, sweetheart. His little girl is getting married to a boy he is quite fond of, even if he won't admit it. He talks about him all the time to me... and it's rarely negative. I just think he's worried because you two don't have as hard a time expressing your feelings than your sisters and his brothers. He probably thinks you two are acting purely out of passion."

"But it isn't... I love him." She pouted.

"I know... and someday, he will too." She assured, smiling. "So how about a more positive topic?"

Bubbles nodded, the rest of the girls listening to whatever it was that their former teacher was about to say. 

"Your father wanted me to tell you girls that this year... on your yearly family vacation, the boys are welcome to come. And... wanted to know if it was alright that I came along too." Ms Keane said, a slightly embarrassed smile on her face. "He obviously wanted to ask himself, but I think you understand why he quickly left."

Robin laughed softly, biting her lip and leaning against the wall, giving her best friend an only slightly apologetic look. The other three girls in the room were looking at her in surprise before they all very excitedly nodded their agreements with the idea, words flying out of their mouths about the boys and about their 'mother'. Blossom especially seemed excited.

"Wait! Does this mean that... are you finally... official?" Blossom asked, looking like she was about to explode. Ms Keane blushed, nodding softly. Bubbles squealed, turning in her seat to fully wrap her arms around her. 

"Best wedding gift ever! Oh my gosh!" She yelled excitedly, laughter bubbling from her lips as she squeezed the woman. 

"Bubbles, honey, not too tight..." She laughed, smiling and looking at them. "I take it you girls are happy about that?"

"We've been waiting for like forever!" Buttercup said as if it were obvious, hands thrown up in the air. 

"Really...? We only took so long because we were worried you girls would be unhappy..."

"I- you mean to tell me you could have been together for like _thirteen years_ but you thought we would be... _unhappy?_ " Blossom groaned. "Did you two not listen to us at all!?"

Ms Keane gave a quick and slightly shy defense, Robin and Buttercup shaking their heads at how ridiculous it all was, while Bubbles just found herself laughing, biting down on her lip. Everyone turned to her, looking at her in surprise. 

"What...?" She asked, voice soft and cheeks flushed at the way she was being stared at. "Do I have lipstick on my teeth?"

"No... you just..." Blossom laughed softly, shaking her head. "You just looked really happy just then..."

Bubbles tilted her head. "I'm always happy..."

"Bullsh-"

"Language, Buttercup." Ms Keane interrupted, Blossom wearing a smug grin. 

"That's just the happiest we've genuinely seen you in a few days..." Robin explained, moving to fix Bubbles lipstick. "We're just happy that you're happy."

"Of course I'm happy!" She laughed, cheeks coloring. "I mean, daddy's finally getting a move on! Mama Keane is happy! Blossom is finally being vulnerable about her relationship with Brick and even BC is gushing over Butch half the time!" Her sisters tried to protest, but they were ignored. "And Robin! You and Mike both got accepted into college and you're moving in together, which is so totally cute and you're totally gonna be married before you know it and-" She paused, a softer, more reserved smile on her face. "And I'm getting to marry the boy I liked since I was five years old and everybody's is like... totally happy for me, which makes me happy..." 

Blossom smiled, nodding. "Well... we're really happy that you are happy. However... we all have to finish getting ready and getting you dressed."

"So what's it gonna be, Bubs?" Buttercup grinned. "Lingerie or no lingerie?"

Bubbles went a dark red, covering her face shyly. "I dunno..."

Ms Keane surprised them all then, humming in thought. "I think you should go for it. Why not? You only get married once to the boy of your dreams. Might as well put on a show."

The four younger girls stared at her, blinking at her in surprise. "I- Mama K... that's... "

"What?" She laughed, clearly in good humor. "Did you think I was going to tell you that it's inappropriate and that there is no need to make it more special because it should be special enough already."

"I mean... yeah, kind of." Bubbles admitted, smiling awkwardly up at her.

"Well, I won't. You'll only get one wedding night with him, so if you feel confident, why not?" She hummed, sitting back on the bed. "I know that I'm not really your mother, but... I feel it is my obligation to tell you that there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Especially if you're feeling insecure. The boy is crazy about, Bubbles. Not to mention, you have a very nice body. There's nothing to be ashamed about... you're gorgeous, sweetheart."

Bubbles blushed softly. "You basically are our mother... you taught us everything there is to being girls... and women too..."

"Well yes, because if I didn't, who would...? For all of your father's genius, he does not handle that kind of thing very well..."

The three daughters snorted at the understatement, all remembering the time he attempted to give them 'the talk', but he got too worked up about two sentences in and standing up, leaving for thirty minutes and coming back with Ms Keane, sitting at the table with a pout as Ms Keane took on the task of discussing it with them, though she had clearly told him that he had to stay there as well. They'd had a million moments like that... they had all considered her their mother for almost as long as they could remember. Bubbles wasn't exactly embarrassed to discuss it with her, it was just that she was a bit flustered at how well the woman knew her to point out exactly why she was debating it. 

Bubbles bit her lip, thinking it over. "I'll try it on... but if I don't like it... we're going to pretend it never happened." 

The girls all nodded and Bubbles took the box, standing and walking into the closet. It was a walk-in so she wouldn't feel cramped, stripping out of her clothes and sighing as she pulled it on. She knew she wasn't going to like it. It was the beginning of summer and she hadn't gotten any chances to tan yet... it showed far too much skin for her to be comfortable, considering how pale she currently looked. The material was all around rather sheer, except for over her breasts, which she was thankful for that at least. She carefully adjusted it, nervous about ripping any of the thin material before letting her eyes trail down over her body, blushing softly. It wasn't... awful, for sure. 

It was low cut in the front, something she was sure was on purpose, so you couldn't see it under her dress, which meant her chest was... rather exposed. She knew after four years of being with him that her chest was definitely something he enjoyed... something that made her still flush upon occasion, because sometimes he liked them what could arguably be described as too much. Not that she ever complained. Her hands trailed over the soft material... she had figured it would be itchy, but the lace felt oddly gentle against her skin and she couldn't help but think it didn't look too bad. 

She steeled herself before finally turning to face the mirror that hung on the back of the closet door, looking at herself with wide eyes. Despite what she had previously thought... she actually found that she quite liked the way she looked. Her skin was paler than she would have usually liked it, but somehow, it looked nice with the white of the lace clinging to her body... it fit in all of the right places, accentuating her curves without making her feel self-conscious, which probably was what Robin was referring to earlier. She swallowed softly as she grabbed her robe off of the bathroom door, pulling it on and walking back out to find everyone getting ready themselves. She sat on her bed, everyone turning to look at her expectantly.

"..... I'm going to wear it." 

The others seemed to have a bit of a mini celebration that what had probably started as a joke turned into something genuinely nice and Bubbles simply made a note to do the same thing to her sisters and best friend when they all were getting married. She let herself relax as much as one possibly could before she began to feel a bit anxious. She knew she felt good in it... or good enough, she supposed... but what if Boomer didn't like it? What if Boomer found it weird or strange or thought she was trying too hard? He knew better than anyone else that she had major body image issues... hell, that was basically the catalyst for their relationship. She felt her hands start fidgeting as she clutched at the blankets on her bed. 

She was close to a meltdown by the time Robin noticed, quickly moving from her space in front of the mirror to sit in front of Bubbles on the floor on her knees, gently taking Bubbles hands from the blankets and letting her squeeze harshly at her own instead. "Hey... hey, Bubbles, what's the matter?"

"I-I just... I-I felt ok... i-in the thing... but now I'm not... I'm not so sure... what if he doesn't... what if he doesn't like it? Or what if he thinks I look fat or chubby or ugly or-" She began rambling stopping to catch her breath when she realized she was about to start crying, tilting her head back so her makeup wouldn't get ruined. "What if h-he realizes that I-I'm not good enough for him?"

"Oh, Bubbles... honey, no." Robin bit her lip, carefully helping her stand up and walking her to the balcony for some fresh air and away from the other girls... they knew better than to try and get involved. Bubbles got incredibly nervous if there was more than one person trying to talk to her when she felt like this... it made her feel stupid and like she was just being dramatic. When they got outside, Bubbles clung onto Robin, crying softly as she tried to calm herself down. She didn't want to keep crying. This was supposed to be the best day of her life. What was wrong with her? "Bubbles... there is _nothing_ wrong with you."

Oh. She'd said that out loud. 

She looked at Robin. "S-So why am I getting so sad...? I-I don't want to keep crying... I wanna be h-happy..."

"It's ok to be a little sad... a lot is changing... so much is changing." Robin smiled, patting her back. "But Boomer isn't... he loves you. Has, for an incredibly long time. Babe, he gave up _crime_ for you... he... damn, Bubbles, that boy worked weekends for two years and then nights every night for another two years just to ask you to marry him and to buy you your dream home... so why on _Earth_ do you think you aren't worth it to him? That you aren't good enough for him? Sure. He's cute. He's talented and really fucking tall, but Bubbles. The guy is crazy about you. More than anything he just wants you to be happy. The girls were right. You could show up in anything and he would be so, so in love with you that he probably wouldn't even notice. You seriously could probably show up in white jeans and a t-shirt and he would fawn over you... and as for what it is you are hiding under that robe? The kid would have to be damn stupid to not wanna jump your bones right there on the beach!"

Bubbles gave her a look. "Very funny."

"I'm just saying, it wouldn't be the first time." 

"Robin!" She gasped, a shocked laugh falling from her lips. 

"See!? You're smiling! Everything is going to be fine. He'd follow you to the ends of the Earth if it would make you happy..." She smiled, squeezing Bubbles softly. "And if it helps... I know that you think that you corrupted him...? But honestly, Mike told me that he's honestly probably just as bad as you are now... apparently, the boys had a gossip session this morning because of a comment Butch made and it turned into a pissing contest of who had the kinkiest sex, which they bullied Brick about because, well. Y'know. But... apparently, Boomer was rather private, but still, it made it very obvious just how much he enjoys utterly ravishing you and Mike did not fail to add in a direct quote. Hold on, let me read this to you." 

Bubbles blushed deeply as Robin pulled out her phone, leaning on one foot as she shyly crossed her arms over her chest, Robin snickering when she found the text. 

"Here it is! 'Guys. You have not seen pure beauty until you see Bubbles naked it's just. Magic. She's literally an angel. You bastards wish you were as lucky as I am. Her face? The face of a goddess. That body? Dude. Fuck me. I mean literally. I'm fucked. She fucks me. Figuratively speaking of course, but damn. She's so pretty. So even if the sex weren't kinky as fuck, I win simply because she's the hottest.' That's a _direct_ quote that Mike caught with speech to text." She laughed. "Apparently they all then got in a fight about who had the prettiest girl and Mike said he won, but we all know that's a lie and it was clearly either Brick or Boomer because they are the most stubborn asses, but it doesn't even matter because I like to think we are all some pretty hot bitches. And of course, Butch then accused Boomer of letting you peg him, because of the comment about you fucking him." 

Bubbles laughed at that, shaking her head with flushed cheeks. "They're all such idiots..."

"Maybe, but they are our idiots for sure." Robin laughed softly. "But anyways... you're gorgeous. And I know that it's hard for you to remember that or realize it... but we all do. And we are here to remind you whenever you're feeling bad. _Especially_ Boomer. He adores you. And he could literally never think you look fat or ugly."

She smiled at that, lip twitching. "Yeah? Even if I gained a ton of weight during pregnancy?"

"Shit, man, especially then." Robin laughed. "God, he'd worship you even more than he already does."

Bubbles laughed softly, resting her head on Robin's shoulder. "You think?"

"I know so..." She smiled. "And I most definitely see a baby Jojo joining us very soon."

Bubbles blushed, huffing with a pout. "Robin, I'm not pregnant!"

"I know!" She laughed softly. "That's not what I meant! I'm just saying I feel like you guys don't want to wait. Right?"

"Kinda... I don't know. We've never seriously talked about it. Like... timing-wise. We both definitely want kids, but... we haven't talked about when we'd start trying or anything like that... wouldn't it be irresponsible to have them before finishing college?"

Robin shrugged. "Most people don't think getting married right out of high school is responsible, but... if you think you can manage it, I don't see a reason not to do it. Hell, I know you guys could do it! Not to mention, you have a ton of people willing to help out." 

"That's true... mm. I'm sure I'll talk to him about it soon." She smiled, but looked back to her best friend. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Can you ask Boomer to come to the house? Just for a few minutes... I need to talk to him..."

Robin smiled and nodded, hugging Bubbles one last time before she called Mike, asking him to bring over Boomer. After it was worked out, the two girls went back inside as they waited for Boomer to arrive with Mike. Apparently, Brick had told him he wasn't allowed to fly because if Boomer complained one more time about his hair, Brick was going to commit arson. So they'd be taking Brick's car, because Brick wanted to see Blossom and so suddenly, all of their boyfriends were coming over, which felt incredibly unnecessary because she really did just need to talk to him for a minute.

When everyone got there, Bubbles found herself hiding behind a wall, hearing the telltale sound of Boomer's feet tapping across the floor before they stopped and she heard him say her name, voice soft and a bit curious. She stuck her hand out through the door, feeling a twinge of anxious excitement before he grabbed it with his own. 

"Hi, beautiful..."

"You can't see me, silly..." She giggled, cheeks getting a little pink.

"So...? I know you look gorgeous all of the time... why would today be any different...? Especially when I know how much today means to you." There was a smile evident through his tone, squeezing her hand gently. "So... is everything ok?"

"Um... yeah. Now, at least... I had a bit of a... moment earlier, but I'm feeling better." She explained. "Just kind of wanted to hear your voice... hold your hand and stuff, I guess."

She heard Boomer hum, knowing he wanted to say something about the 'moment' she had experienced earlier... he knew her better than anyone. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he didn't know automatically what it was about anyways. He squeezed her hand again, a softer tone this time. "Well... I missed you a lot, so I'm kinda really glad that you asked me to come over. And I'm glad that you're feeling better... I don't like it when you're sad... it's sad when you're sad."

She laughed softly at that, nodding. "It's sad when you're sad too, Boomie..."

"Oh, God, I know. I can be a really whiny bastard, huh?" He teased, making her giggle. 

"Only a little."

"Ouch! You weren't supposed to agree!" He groaned playfully. "Doth thy lady find me utterly... repulsive?"

"Thy lady finds you incredibly perfect..." She smiled, squeezing his hand again, leaning against the wall. 

"Oh, no, never... an angel like yourself should know that there is none more lovely than the angel herself. But then again... you are half angel, half goddess... goddess may trump angel." 

"Oh, shoot. To think my angelic nature was beaten by my goddess bloodline."

"And to think she fell in love with a mere mortal who worships the ground she walks on." He smiled, closing his eyes and leaning down to kiss her hand so he didn't risk seeing her. She felt her heart stutter. He truly was far too sweet... she was so very lucky. "I find myself to be the luckiest mortal that has ever walked the Earth. Especially an Earth where you exist."

"Man... if this is how you compliment me, I can't even imagine how you'll be with our daughters..." She laughed and she felt Boomer stiffen, before he laughed softly to her relief. 

"I think I'll never stop writing poetry about my girls, that's what I think." He hummed, voice sounding fond of the idea already. "Lord knows my future students are going to want to kill me with how often I'll say 'my wife and kids'... I can see it now."

She blushed, smiling softly. "Can you close your eyes for a second?" 

"Um, yeah, sure, I guess?"

"Thanks." 

After he confirmed the fact that he had his eyes closed, Bubbles stepped out from behind the wall, smiling at the sight of him in a dress shirt and a pair of jeans, which probably meant she'd called while he was getting ready. She laughed softly before gently wrapping her arms around his torso and squeezing him tightly to her chest. She smiled when she felt his own arms wrap around her waist, as well as the gentle kiss he pressed to the top of her head. 

"I love you, Bubbles." He smiled, nuzzling her softly. 

"I love you too, Boomie..." She cooed up at him, biting on her lip shyly. "So much..." 

He hummed, softly squeezing her side for a bit of comfort, causing her to blush when she remembered what she had below her robe. 

"You, um... you should probably go... so we can finish getting ready and so we can... get married."

He nodded, letting go of her so she could hide behind the wall again, kissing her hand one last time before giving a little wave and disappearing. "See you soon, lovely."

Bubbles blushed, smiling as she leaned against the wall, taking in a breath and humming when the girls came back in the room. "Alright... let's get to it."

They all rejoiced over the positivity suddenly radiating from the youngest Utonium sister. They went back into the room, finally getting dressed and pulling out Bubbles [dress](https://hellolovers.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/Boho-style-bridal-dress.jpg) so she could finish getting ready. They helped her into it, cooing and fawning over her as she looked at herself in the mirror, hands smoothing over the fabric. 

"It's... gosh, this is better than I could have ever imagined..." She murmured, cheeks flushed softly. "I feel so... I feel so pretty..."

Blossom smiled, adjusting the train. "You look beautiful..."

"You think...?"

"We know..." Robin smiled, looking a bit emotional. 

Bubbles heard a sniffle, turning around to see her best friend with tears in her eyes. "Robbie... what's wrong?"

Robin laughed shakily, biting her lip. "S-Sorry, it's just... r-remember when we all used to play wedding as kids and we'd take turns being the bride and we'd make dresses out of bed sheets...? I'-I'm just feeling sentimental..."

Bubbles felt her heart ache and she held her hands out, taking Robin's in hers. "Well... when it's your turn to play bride... I'm sure I'll be feeling just as sentimental."

After Robin had recomposed herself, the group made their way downstairs, taking some pictures outside at the professor's request. He was smiling the whole time, but it was tinged with a sort of sadness that Bubbles wished she could take away, even though she knew it wasn't possible and she also knew she was part of the reason. Well... somewhat. It was more that he was going to be sad to see his little girl go... Bubbles wished briefly that they had told everyone right away, like Boomer had suggested... it was obviously too late, but she wondered how different things would be right no. At the same time, she was glad she hadn't, because she wouldn't trade this feeling for the world. She was on her way to marry her best friend... her soulmate... her Prince Charming. 

She wouldn't trade any of it for the world... 

And a few hours later, when she was laying in Boomer's arms, out of breath and resting her head on his bare chest, she would trade it even less. There was a special kind of love that came with loving the same boy since you were five years old... it was getting married at eighteen on the beach were so many special memories had taken place... it was waking up the next morning to her new husband attempting to make her breakfast in bed, but almost catching their kitchen on fire and they two of them deciding to just go out for breakfast instead... it was the ever so sweet, yet incredibly scary knowledge that was learning she was pregnant after a few weeks of marriage, which only made their siblings tease them more about their 'shotgun wedding'. It was Boomer holding her hair back every day, because pregnancy was not Bubbles best friend, but their unborn child was. It was learning they were having a little girl and Boomer crying for a solid two hours over the idea that she'd hopefully look just like Bubbles... and it was the extreme anxiety that had gripped them on Christmas Eve when Bubbles went into labor, two months early and the heartbreak Boomer felt when he'd been ushered out of the room and told there was a very real chance that his wife and daughter might not make it, for reasons neither of them had processed.

They hadn't processed it... but it hadn't mattered. Because at three in the morning on Christmas Day, Bubbles gave birth to a little girl and after being taken care of by the doctors and their daughter was evaluated, it was the way Boomer held her like she might just break, head buried in her neck as he laid behind her in the hospital bed, hand stroking through her sweaty hair and pressing kisses to her skin as his tears fell onto her skin, both from the relief of them being ok, the joy of their daughter being born and the leftover anxiety that had poured through all of them... Bubbles hadn't missed the slap mark that seemed to be momentarily etched into his cheek... she was going to have to have a talk with daddy... all she could do was hold Boomer and apologize to him for scaring him... but it all faded away when they got to see her. 

There, before them, was their little girl... she was incredibly small... Bubbles was told she was just over three pounds... a fact that had shattered her heart, but looking at her now, Bubbles could hardly believe it. She couldn't hold her yet, which had nearly killed her to hear, but nothing could beat seeing her for the first time. Boomer's eyes were wide and his arms were wrapped around Bubbles, the two of them staring at the little girl with so much wonder and love that they were surprised they didn't pass out from forgetting to take a breath or five. She was a tiny thing... their little Christmas miracle, as they had all taken to calling her. They'd have to wait a few weeks before they could take her home, but they'd been assured that it probably wouldn't take so long as she most definitely had Chemical X in her veins, which meant she was going to pull through just fine. It was the most relieving news she'd heard that whole night. 

Standing there, looking at their baby for the first time, Boomer and Bubbles decided on something so simple, so sweet and so delicate, but so very meaningful. They'd had a named picked out for a month or two... but suddenly, it didn't seem as appropriate as what they had decided to change it to. Looking at her now with her pale skin and her incredibly frail body, it could hardly be helped. They didn't want it to be helped... it, like their daughter, was simply perfect. To Bubbles, effervescent was a very funny word... it was so long and sounded so serious, but she knew that there could not be a better word to describe her or they way she was capable of feeling... because currently, all she could feel was pure enthusiasm. 

_**Bambi Noel Jojo** _

_Born December 25th, 2011_

_Three pounds, two ounces_

_16.8 inches_

_Born to **Boomer Kenneth Jojo** and **Bubbles Anne Jojo**_

_Townsville, California_

**Author's Note:**

> Also ??? I've officially graduated, so that's interesting. This means I know have even more free time to write, so !!! Woo!!! Thank you all so much for reading!!!
> 
> See you soon with Boomer's piece!!! <3 After that... don't think we're finished ;)))
> 
> Also!!! I have been thinking about adding oneshots to the series for moments in their relationships!!! Such as actually written out first times, wedding nights, Butch and Buttercup's prom night experience, etc.!!! If I did, would anyone be interested in that or should I just stop while I am ahead ??? Lol!!! 
> 
> Anyways!!! Thank you all for reading!!!! <3


End file.
